The return
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: SasuNaru, Sasuke have been gone on a mission for a very long time, and he is finally back... Contains Yaoi boys x boys and lemon


Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto and it's characters, bla bla bla…. But I still own my weird fantasy…. OHOHOHOHOHO!!!

**A/N:**

Well, this is obvius another one-shot with Sasuke and Naruto. Compared to my previous fanfic I think Naruto were more willing this time, but maybe it's just me… I don't know… Then I have to say that I got really happy that people actually reviewed my previous story! Alrye, Cherry-chums, sara, Kilito, SandMutt and Ryoko of the Ink

You guys made my day!!

* * *

Naruto sigthed deeply as he slowly moved the chopsticks to his mouth only to swallow the noodles in a blink of an eye.

"Miso ramen really is the best after al" he grinned as he lifted the bowl to eat up the last of it.

"Aaaa…." He kept his childish grin and held his hands above his head, only to open his eyes to look on the empty seat in front of him. _Sasuke…_He had been gone in almost a month this time. Maybe it was time to pay Tsunade-obaachan a visit and give her a speech about the unacceptable length of some missions…

The only thing Naruto had done the last weeks where to help the villagers with different things. That included finding missing dogs and cats, and help random ladies find the right place. He missed him, how he missed the feeling he always got when he touched him. The feeling he got when he felt his bare skin pressed against his own. A slight moan passed Narutos lips and he stood up and walked over to the kitchen to wash the bowl. It hit him how Sasuke always showed up in the exact right moment. When he needed help, and when he needed to be loved…

Just as the bowl where dry and Naruto placed it on the sink he heard the door open and close again. He felt his heart pick up speed as he rushed through the apartment in an attempt to reach the door before two seconds had passed. He suddenly stopped in the hallway. It was impossible to get his eye of the raven boy who just untied his shoes. As he heard Naruto coming he raised his head a bit, but not a single word leaved his mouth. He let his shoes rest in the corner and made the process short with his headband, throwing it on the shelf beside Narutos own. It just took some few seconds before the black-haired shinobi had pressed his uke against the closest wall.

"Sasuke…" Narutos voice where hardly a whisper as he felt the ravens body so close to his own. Their lips meet in a hungry kiss. Naruto felt the other boys tongue over his lips, and opened his mouth. Just as he did the others tongue went in exploring. Dancing over his teeth, wrapping itself around Narutos tongue. He felt Sasukes hands sneak under his jacket. His hands were all over his stomach, creating small goosebumps in their way. Sasukes fingers found the blondes nipples and started teasing them.

Naruto couldn't do much more than moan into the kiss. God he had missed him, his kind of rough but still careful way. Naruto was just about to wrap his arms around Sasukes head to deepen the kiss even more when Sasuke without any reason broke it and pulled back his hands. Their mouths were just some inches away and Naruto stared dumbly at the smirking person in front of him.

"N-nani?" he managed to say. He didn't get it at al. why had that bastard just ended it like that? Hadn't he missed him, just as much as Naruto missed him? His thoughts got interrupted as he suddenly got aware of Sasukes breath against his lips.

"You have been eating ramen again, haven't you?" Sasuke seemed to be pretty amused.

"So what if I have?! It's not your problem anyway" Naruto pouted with his moth and turned away his head which only made the smirk on Sasukes face grow.

"I am tired you know…" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Don't change the subject al of sudden teme!" Naruto yelled a bit which made Sasuke turn his head just enough to stare back o him.

"Don't make me repeat myself… I am tired of waiting…" he reached out a hand and suddenly his voice became unexpected soft to come from Sasuke.

"Come here Naruto" it wasn't possible to ignore the smirk on Sasukes face. Naruto gulped once and then twice before he grabbed the hand. Immediately Sasuke pulled him close to himself, whispering in his ear;

"I thought I would be able to hold myself until we came to the bedroom, but I aren't that sure anymore…" he nibbled a bit on the blondes ear thoughtfully. "But it isn't such a big problem after al, ne Naru-chan?" waiting for his answer he started to silently suck on the earlobe, earning some moans and gasps from the blonde. He pressed one of his legs between Narutos own. Teasing Narutos member through the fabricate. A needing moan escaped Narutos lips, which made Sasuke grin victorious in return.

"I take that as a yes" Sasuke pushed him down on the floor, pinning his hands to the ground.

"W-wait, I never said…" he got interrupted as Sasuke once again pressed his lips against Narutos. The usually loud ninja forgot everything when Sasuke ravished his mouth and draw out his tongue to play with his. I didn't take long before Sasuke successfully had unzipped Narutos jacket. He roughly grabbed the back of Narutos head and forced him up. Naruto squirmed and placed his hand hands on the ground to get some balance in his half sitting half laying position. Sasuke started to attack Narutos neck; nibbling, licking and sometimes he would even bit carefully.

"Ah…sas..uke" Naruto managed to say between his moans and gasps. Smirking against Narutos skin Sasuke started to push the jacket out the way with his free hand that wasn't holding Narutos head

"I have been wondering for a while dobe, where the hell is your t-shirt" Sasuke mumbled against Narutos neck, his hot breathing caressing Narutos skin.

"I-it….was...aaah…d-dirty…so…so… aaah…god"

"Well, it's only makes this easier" Sasuke smirked and let go of his lovers head. He let his hand draw away the jacket to expose Narutos bare stomach and chest. Sasuke licked his lips slowly. Ever so lightly he bite on his bottom lip as he stared on the shinobi in front of him who had his jacket hanging from his arms just a few inches from his shoulders.

He leaned forward, buried one of Narutos nipples in his mouth. Letting his tongue trace a circle over the nipple before he bite. Narutos back arched a bit and he gasped slowly as Sasukes hands had travelled downwards, and for the moment they were caressing his stomach. But it didn't take long before they were unbuttoning Narutos pants. Sasuke pulled both the pants and boxer of while he kept Naruto busy with his mouth. Suddenly Sasuke withdrew his mouth from Narutos chest, which gave the blonde time to catch his breath. The raven pulled of his own t-shirt before he got back to his work.

He leaned down and took Narutos member into his mouth, licking the top which made Naruto return to his previous action; moan and simple enjoy everything. Sasuke wrapped his tongue around the shaft, taking the entire member in his mouth. He swallowed twice before he leaned up again, his tongue sliding around the organ until he once again reached the top and sucked on hit.

"Ahh…pl..please…." Naruto moaned which only made Sasuke smirk. Without a word he let his hands help pumping the member.

"ahhh…yes……" As Narutos moan become louder Sasuke went faster and faster with his actions. Narutos back arched up against the warmth above him before he slowly leaned back down only to arch up again. The pleasure was steady rising, but it seemed like the blonde couldn't get enough. He moved almost desperately in his try to reach his climax. Then strong arms held him down, making the pleasure unbearable.

"S-sas…uke?" Naruto managed to say between his panting. The warmth was still surrounding him, and he didn't want to do something else than buck up against the pleasure again.

"Not so fast" Sasuke smirked as three fingers made their way up to Narutos mouth, fingering on his lips. "What are you waiting for dobe?"

Slowly Naruto opened his mouth and Sasukes fingers entered and Naruto started to suck and lick on them. Then they were gone again, and Naruto felt a presence against his opening. Sasuke started to suck even harder on Narutos member. Moving even faster as his head bobbed up and down. Narutos became heavier and his eyes started to close of their own will as he steady got closer to his climax.

"Beg me for it" Sasuke told his lover. His voice had a dark tone, and Naruto wanted it. God he wanted it. His usually stubborn side seemed to be far away as his lover had returned.

"P-please… sas…aaah…uke….I…will…ahhh…ahh… I will…aah…ahh… do…anything…just…aahhh…just….AAAHH!" Sasuke pushed in two of the fingers that had been waiting outside Narutos entrance which made Naruto squirm. Sasuke started to stretch Naruto, soon he added a third finger. Suddenly Naruto seemed to be aware of what was going on.

"S-sasuke…you're…ahh… not gonna…aah…gonna… aah..mhhmm…." Sasuke knew Narutos body al to well, and he was an expert on remember pleasure spots on Naruto. His fingers once again hit the blondes prostate inside him, which made Naruto cry out in pleasure.

"You said you would do anything, ne Naruto-chan?" the raven smiled down on the panting boy underneath him and took out his fingers again.

"You're….aaahh...you're not serious… a-are you?" When the answer didn't came Naruto started to struggle, which he knew just turned Sasuke on even more. But he hadn't any choice for the moment.

"Teme…I…I…mhmm… Sas…Sasuke!" Narutos head fell back as Sasuke finished. He cummed into the ravens hands as he came, his body shaking because of the climax. This was what he had been waiting for almost a month, and seeing his lover get what he wanted just made Sasuke want it even more. Licking of his fingers he watched as the halfsitting Naruto turned into a boneless mass and fell down on the floor. Just the way Sasuke liked him. In a blink of an eye al clothes that was left on the both boys were throw away into a corner. Sasuke leaned down, nuzzling the still half-unconscious Naruto before an arm sneaked around the blonde's chest, lifting it up to his awaiting mouth. He licked al over the blonde's chest, keeping him up in his heights of bliss for a while longer.

Then he turned his uke around, Narutos body hanging from his arm. He kissed Narutos neck before he placed the blondes entrance in front of his member and pushed in. Narutos head rose a bit, and small cries could bee heard. But he was still dazed and his body didn't react on what he wanted it to do. Sasuke started to push in and out of Naruto, he bite his lip in an attempt to not moan al to loud. He slammed in and time after time he hit Narutos prostate, which made the blondes body arch a bit, which were almost the only movement that came from the blonde shinobi.

Sasuke licked Narutos back and his free hand caressed Narutos flesh. Narutos control over his body had started to come back and Sasuke wasn't late to notice. He simple dropped the younger boys' body on the floor while he continued thrusting. Naruto, who was a shinobi after al landed on al four. Smirking the raven grabbed Narutos hips and next time he thrust forward he pulled Narutos body against his own. He moaned loudly at the feeling of being deep into his lover, and started to get faster. He felt the pleasure rise after every thrust and suddenly understood that he probably would come before Naruto, so he turned them around so he was on top on Naruto, whom had the floor against his back. Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of Naruto, when he at the same time placed a lick here, a slight touch just where it was needed. His hands where al over Narutos sensitive flesh. Sasuke let out a moan as one of the thrust where extra deep. Collecting al his willpower to not come he continued to play with Narutos body and the blondes paintings gave him the proof that he still knew exactly what to do and when to make Naruto orgasm as fast as possible. A bite on the blondes neck where the last part before he came, cumming over his own stomach Naruto once again returned to his boneless status. Letting out a sight of relief Sasuke pushed in deep and let everything go. He filled Naruto with his cum and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

"TEME! I have told you that I don't like that!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke lifted his head from Narutos stomach and pulled himself out from Naruto. Obviously Naruto had recovered enough to yell.

"Hmm? You don't like…what?" Sasuke yawned a bit and stared at Naruto.

"You know when you like…yeah…like…" Naruto turned blushing away his head. Suddenly he was pressed down on the floor with Sasuke straddling his hips. Sasuke leaned down and pinned Narutos hands to the floor and whispered in his ear;

"You mean that you don't like when I fuck you while you're half gone?"

"Exactly" Sasuke stared down on the stubborn ninja under him.

"But you're so damn wonderful when you are like that" Sasuke licked a long lick over one of Narutos cheek. "It's just too much you know" he licked his lips.

"How the hell could I miss a moron like you?!" Naruto pouted angry with his mouth.

"I thought I already have showed you, but if you want I can show you it again"

"You just think about one thing don't you?"

"Yeah, so let us make my fantasies become reality…" Sasuke had a dork voice as looked down on Naruto with lust-filled eyes.

* * *

Well, that was it people! R&R!! Make me happy! But please don't flamer, I know that my eng grammar and spelling sucks, big times… And I don't need you guys to remind me about that! I am sorry for the weirdness, but that's just how I am people! 


End file.
